Land of Avalanches
The Land of Avalanches (アバランチェスの国, Abaranchesu no kuni) also known as Land of the Leaf (木の葉のクニ, Konoha no kuni) is one of the largest and most powerful countries seen in the continent of Izumo, and is the first to adopt the ninja city, Konohatropolis, a custom other countries would soon adopt. The Land of Fire is appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not the physically largest country, it has the largest hidden village. It is the home to Pokemon. It's nation is the Konoha Republic and now the Galactic Eggman Empire. The Land of Avalanches is consisted of Ten Kingdoms. Mushroom Kingdom The Mushroom Kingdom is known to change its landscape, not keeping the same formation from one game to another. Despite this, the kingdom comprises of many similar recurring landscapes, such as plains, deserts, islands, forests, mountains, snowy areas and volcanoes and is one of the largest kingdoms and is under the rule of Princess Peach. It is located in the center surrounding the capital, Konohatropolis. The Mushroom Kingdom is eventually taken over by Dr. Paul Robotnik. New Shuigang Kingdom The new Shuigang Kingdom is a major kingdom city-state in the north of the Land of the Leaf. New Shuigang Kingdom's island was actually nearby the Super Star Destroyer that crash landed on the Avalice Lake which Rock Ōtsutsuki discovered. Shuigang Kingdom The Shuigang Kingdom is a major kingdom city-state in the northeast of the Land of the Leaf. Izumo Kingdom Izumo Kingdom is the largest Kingdom to adopt the ninja city, Shintotropolis. 'Shintotropolis' 'Izumogakure' Shang Mu Shang Mu is a major kingdom city-state in the east of of the Land of the Leaf, and is ruled by Mayor Zao, whose propaganda covers the streets. Shang Mu began as a port city and became a sprawling metropolis under Zao's administration. There are strong implications that Zao gained his position through bribery or less-than-democratic means. Shang Tu Shang Tu is a major kingdom city-state in the south of the Land of the Leaf and is the birthplace of Dens. The kingdom is currently ruled by the Royal Magister. The Kingdom Stone is held here in the Kingdom Stone Monastery. Godom Kingdom Kang Tu Kang Tu is the major kingdom in the south east of of the Land of the Leaf, and is ruled by Gaudeamus Kang Tu. Gaudeamus is believed to be the man who gives higher respect for the President of the Konoha Republic. Fearing the power, Gaudeamus bestows the the Nakagami Armor of God to Rock Ōtsutsuki be fore his death. Rock Ōtsutsuki's persona, came to life and took on the persona of Mars, the God of War which Rock Ōtsutsuki subdues it and the armor was broken up and taken to six pieces and hidden it in Heaven Tail Island. their mother died, Laocorn Gaudeamus, lost their remaining guardian. Laocorn couldn't bear the injustice of the murder and confronted his father's partner. After a near-death struggle, Laocorn used the gauntlet to avenge his father's death and began to search for the other pieces. Sulia took the pendant and went to look for a strong fighter to help stop her brother. Tanrei Kang Tu is the major kingdom in the south west of the Land of the Leaf, and is ruled by Avalanche. Britannia Kingdom Britannia Kingdom is the major kingdom in the north east the Land of the Leaf. It is the main setting of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Britanniatropolis is the City of the Britannia Kingdom. Past The Eleventh Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia lived with their strict father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, and their mother in the capital city of the Holy Britannian Empire, Pendragon. When Lelouch was ten, and Nunnally was six, their mother was mysteriously shot to death. Ultimately, Nunnally was caught in the crossfire and could no longer walk, and was blinded from trauma of seeing her mother murdered. Lelouch became angry that his father did nothing to solve the murder and renounced his anointment to the throne, and he and his sister were thereof placed in the care of the Kururugi Shrine, in Japan. In this time, Suzaku Kururugi became friends with Lelouch, but they were separated from each other because of the Grand Civil War which, with Britannia's introduction of fighting machines called Knightmare frames into battle, end it and defeat the Terrorist Coalition thus leading to the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Later they were taken in by the Ashford Academy, run by the Ashford Foundation of which their mother was a test pilot for. They were given a maid, Sayoko Shinozaki, to assist with the care of Nunnally, and they lived in hiding for years, using the false last name Lamperouge. Gaudeamus Kingdom The Gaudeamus Kingdom is is the major kingdom in the north west of the Land of the Leaf. It is the main setting for the Super Mario World TV Series and the Fatal Fury Game Series. Trivia *Land of the Leaf is based on Land of Fire from Naruto Franchise. Category:Locations